


To the Zombie Bashers

by Homestuck_Criminal, xxx_Ari_xxx



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Community: caffeinatedmagic, This is not a story, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Criminal/pseuds/Homestuck_Criminal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Ari_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Ari_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly joke, created through caffeinated texts. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Zombie Bashers

Yet another byproduct of texting and too much caffine!

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Tick tock, little clock

Sitting on a desk,

Boom boom and thump thump

Go the zombie brains

Kersplat and flat

On the cement floor.

With a rusty, moldy

Wooden nail bat,

All the zombie brains

Go kersplat.

With a wooden bat,

With a rusty nail,

(I mean, it's not like we'll go to jail)

To all the zombie bashers

We hail!

~~~~~~0~~~~~

Homestuck_Criminal: XD did we really just make a pledge?

Me: Hell yes we did! Z to the O to the M, zom-bitch!


End file.
